Child of kindness and moons
by Firehedgehog
Summary: CCs/Digimon02. A fire changes fate entirely for one Ken Ichijoji and he starts a new life, now years later a new destiny is about to unfold for him and being a digidestined is only part of it.
1. Part 1

As you noticed I am slowly writing series about each main human character 

in the digimon series (1st & 2nd), well here is the story for Ken... this will be 

a good series if I can help it and a crossover with cardcaptors. 

Child of kindness and moons

By Firehedgehog

Chapter One - Aru Atarashii Hajime

      A young boy of three coughed as smoke entered his lungs, his eyes 

were narrowed to slits as he tried to see. He was a small child with short 

blue hair and blue eyes, his name was Ken and he was his parents second 

child.

      "Mama... papa.... Sam... where are you!" he called between coughs, tears 

fell down his face when he realized that everyone else had already escaped 

the fire. 

      Suddenly he felt arms pick him up, startled he looked up to see a 

strange person. The person had long silvery-blue hair in a ponytail and 

silvery-blue cat like eyes, silvery-white wings spread from his back making 

him look like an angel.

      "Its okay little one, I'll get you to safety," the creature said, that was 

the last thing Ken heard before he passed out from smoke inhalation.

***

      Yue looked at the small child in his arms who who leaning against 

his chest, he hadn't known what in this child had caused him to reveal 

himself even before a cardcaptor had released the cards.

      He had seen the parents outside with there older child, he hadn't 

known what in this child had caused him to reveal himself, to his shock 

they had not been even concerned about this young one it was like they 

had forgotten about him.

      "I'll take you to a safe place little one, one where you will be loved," 

he said spreading his wings wider, then he was windborn and the smoke 

from the fire hid him as he flew away from it.

***

      Yue landed in a small area just outside Tokyo known as reedington, 

the lights of the area made him feel a warm glow.

      "Maby we will meet again," he said as he placed the child on the steps 

of a church, he knealed down and placed a hand on the boys forehead. He 

then whispered a spell that erased most of the boys memories, all that he 

would remember was his first name and the skills he had learned so far in 

his life.

      Unnoticed by the moon guardian of the clow cards a small jolt of silver 

energy hit the child when the spell ended and also himself, now done he 

nodded to himself and flew off ready to take his human cover again.

      What he had done was a kindness, looking into the childs parents 

hearts he had seen that the child was mostly ignored and there love was all 

directed at the older child.

***

      Ken coughed and opened his eyes, looking around he found himself on 

a small cot an elderly priest sitting on a chair next to him.

      "Ah good, your awake child," the priest said noticing he was awake, 

Ken blinked and looked at the old man.

      "I guess, where am I?" he asked, he then blinked when he realized 

that something was missing... his entire memory. "I can't... can't... remember 

anything but my name," he cried (Kinda lame, my sugar rush just ended 

okay), the priest hugged him and told him that everything was okay.

      "Ken, my name is Ken," the three year old cried out between his tears, 

he cried until finally he fell asleep in the elderly priests arms.

***

      "Poor child, he remembers nothing but his name... and with such 

strange eyes it will probably be hard to find him a home," the priest said 

tucking the boy in, he shook his head and went to tell the police what he had 

found out about the child found last week.

***

      "Ken, where are you child," the elderly priest called, Ken giggled from 

where he hid under one of the pew seats. "Come on now, a friend of mine has 

brought her daughter over for you to play with," he called, this got the childs 

attention and he crawled out of his hiding place.

      "Hai, where are they," Ken called happily, since he lived at the church 

with the priest he had no time yet to meet other children.

      "In the visitors room in our little home, hurry now or they will think 

were rude," the priest chided, Ken giggled and ran as fast as his small legs 

could carry him.

      "Wait up child, I'm not as fast as you," he called, Ken stopped running 

and waited for the priest to arrive.

      "Gomen naisai," Ken apologized, the priest gave him a gentle smile.

***

      Daidijou Tomoyo sighed, she was bored but her okasan said she was 

visiting a old friend here and as soon as he arrived she would be meeting a 

new friend.

      "Daidijou-san, good to see you again," an elderly voice said, startled 

Tomoyo looked up to see an elderly priest and she then noticed a small child 

behind him.

      "Rido-san good to see you agin also, this is my daughter Tomoyo... now 

are you going to introduce the young one behind you?" her okasan said with 

a smile, the priest laughed.

      "This is Ken a ward of mine, Ken say hello," the priest said, the boy hid 

behind the old man shyly and she didn't get to see his face.

      "Konnichi wa," a soft voice said, the priest then gently pushed the boy 

in front of him. The boy was her own age, he had short dark blue hair and 

was slim. What interested her was his strange eyes, they were a silvery-blue 

color.

      "Hi, want to play?" she asked the other three year old, he blinked and 

a small smile appeared on his face.

      "Hai, he said and they giggled, then before the adults could say 

anything they ran out of the room to play.

TBC

Rido- lead

okasan- mother/mama

Konnichi wa- hello

san- put this at the end of a name, a way of respect.

Well here is another chapter so enjoy, the chapter name translates to 

Tomoya's friend comes to school.

Child of kindness and moons

By Firehedgehog

Chapter Two - Tomoya's tomadachi tsuku ni gakko

      Ken nervously adjusted his new school uniform, he was a very intelligent child and had gone to a private school for years... after years of begging Rido-san had agreed to put him into a public school.

      "You look fine Ken, but you need to brush your hair," a voice pointed 

out, Ken grined and looked at wormmon his digimon partner.

      "Hai I do wormmon, I don't know what I'd do without you," he said 

picking up his brush, he then brushed his shoulder length hair. Over the 

years his hair had become lighter in color, it was now a pale blue.

      He had met wormmon his first time in the digital world a few years 

ago, the two had never been apart since then and didn't want it any other 

way. After he finished with his hair he slipped his D-3 into his bookbag, a 

month ago it had changed shape and was now a silvery-blue color.

      "Are you going to introduce me to your friend today, the letters she 

wrote to you were so interesting?" the green digimon asked, Ken smiled and 

gave a cheerful laugh.

      "I saw her yesterday when you were asleep when she came to visit 

Rido-san, she wants to meet you and promises not to tell anyone about you," 

Ken said, Wormmon smiled at the human in front of him.

      There was something special about his partner, no matter how long he 

stayed in the real world he never lost energy like he heard other digimon 

did. Then there was the fact that he could digivolve for long periods of time 

without being exausted when he became wormmon again.

      What worried him was that Ken seemed to be slowly changing over 

the years, it was like he was becoming something more... something else. He 

couldn't explain it really, but he wouldn't worry too much because Ken was 

still the same in every other way.

      "Is she coming here after school?" he asked, Ken nodded.

      "Hai wormmon, your going to like her," Ken said, they then heard 

Rido-san.

      "Ken, the bus will be here in two minutes," Rido-san called.

      "Coming," Ken called, he hugged his digimon and grabbing his book bag 

rushed for the bus stop.

***

      Tomoya was excited, her best friend from her childhood was coming to 

her school and was going to be in her class. It was strange though, he had 

changed over the years but he reminded her of someone but she couldn't 

place it.

      She smiled at Sakura, Li and Meilin, the two chinease children had just 

returned from Hong kong in time for this term of school.

      'The whole gang is here, I wonder what they'll think of Ken' she 

thought, finally the school bell rang and the teacher stepped inside and 

followed by someone she had been waiting for.

      "Class we have a new student, say hello to Ken who just transfered 

from another school," the teacher said, Ken looked at the students and 

Tomoya was relieved to see that he had worn his bangs in a way that people 

couldn't see his eyes.

      "Hello, I hope to make friends with everyone," Ken said with a shy 

smile, he moved his head slightly but his eyes remained hidden.

      "Konnichi wa," the class welcomed, Ken smiled.

      "Ken, you can sit next to Tomoya," the teacher said, Tomoya smiled as 

Ken spotted her and she stood up.

      "Hi Ken-chan, its been along time," she said with a smile, he grinned at 

her and for a few seconds saw his eyes through his bangs.

      "Hi Tomo-chan, this is going to be fun," Ken said, then with a smile Ken 

sat down in the empty seat next to her and she herself sat down.

      "The silver duo is back together again," she whispered to him, he gave 

her a big grin as he settled more into his seat and took out his school books.

      "But since were older, lets try to stay out of trouble," he whispered 

back, she gave a small giggle not noticing the strange looks her other friends 

were giving her.

***

      Sakura looked at her best friend, she blinked at what she had just 

heard. Tomoya somehow knew the new student, she would have to ask her 

during recess. 

      There was also something else that bothered her, there seemed to be 

some strange energy around the boy... and it also seemed familliar. She 

looked at the chinease boy behind her and he nodded, she knew that he had 

felt it to.

      'If Tomoya knows maby we can clear this mystery up, and if she 

doesn't know we either have to ask Keros help or corner the new kid' Sakura 

thought, she sighed and wondered if some big magical event was about to 

happen in her life.

      'Expect the unexpected, thats what Kero always says.... that has to be 

his motto' Sakura thought and she grinned at the last thought, the sun 

guardian of her cards did say it quite alot.

***

      On the other side of town Yukito frowned, inside of him he knew that 

Yue his alter ego had felt something.

      (What is it Yue-san?) he asked his counterpart with his thoughts, Yue 

was silent for a few seconds.

      I do not know Yukito but we must see Sakura as soon as her school 

lets out, I feel that something will happen very soon Yue asked, Yukito felt a 

shiver go down his spine and he felt fear for a few minutes.

      While Yue the moon guardian and himself were one person they had 

totally different personalities, when Yue took over and they took there real 

form Yuki would go unconcious in there mind and wake up when Yue gave 

up control. He was relieved now that he knew what was going on and didn't 

think he was crazy when he woke up in strange places, but it was still 

annoying.

      (Yes we better see her, and Touya will be there) Yuki thought, he 

smiled and continued to the place where he was heading.

***

      Miles away in Odaiba a cartain digidestined had once again gotten 

detention, Daisuke sighed as he sat in class.

      'I wish I had a friend that didn't see me as an idiot like the others, its 

been worse since we defeated Osamu in the digital world... and he took his 

own life' Daisuke thought sadly, he had never expected the older teen to take 

his own life.

      'He was the digidestined of earth... what a weird thing that was, I 

wonder what made him that way... and if there are other digidestined with 

crests or digieggs' Daisuke thought, he shook his head and also wondered if 

he would ever find love.

      'Hikari has Takeru, Yamato has Taichi, Sora is dating Jyou, Miyako is 

dating Koushiro and Iori isn't interested in anyone' Daisuki thought 'I'm all 

alone' he thought sadly.

TBC

If you noticed I'm using the Japanease names for humans if i know them, for 

the digimon I'll use the dubbed names and attacks since it takes too much 

time to research there real names. If you noticed I'n leading up to a m/m 

relationship.... come on you can guess who they are.

The Translation of the chapter name is Tires of Death.

Child of kindness and moons

By Firehedgehog

Chapter Three - Taiya no shi

      Ken sat on a bench outside the school, it was recess and he was 

waiting for Tomoyo to come out. As a child she had been his only friend, she 

was like a sister to him. There was also another reason why he was going to 

this school, her mother had decided to adopt him... soon he would have a real 

family.

      Sure he loved Rido-san like a grandfather, but he wanted to be loved 

as a son and have a mother and sister.

      'Soon I will have what I most wanted.. except one thing, a past to 

remember' Ken thought with a sigh, it still bugged him after all these years 

that he could not not remember his life before he woke up in the church.

      "Ken-chan," a happy voice called, the blue haired boy looked up and 

smiled seeing Tomoyo running towards him.

      "Tomo-chan," he greeted her happily, since no one else but her were 

about he pushed his hair out of his eyes. Soon she sat down beside him a 

video camera in her hands, seeing it he raised an eyebrown slightly.

      "Whats with the camera," Ken asked her, she giggled and turned it on.

      "I like to record things, so I can always remember things better," she 

said, he groaned and rolled his silvery-blue eyes.

      "Your going to tape wormmon, aren't you," he whispered softly to her, 

she giggled again.

      "Hai, your dejitaru tomo sounds so kawaii," she whispered back, Ken 

looked at her and wondered if she thought all bugs were cute.

      "You have a strange definition of Kawaii Tomo-chan," he said, she 

giggled and he wondered if he had been this weird as a child.

      It was then that a terrible squealing sound filled the air and the sound 

of a car hitting something, both there eyes opened wide as they heard 

someone scream.

      "We better see whats wrong," Tomoyo said worry evident in her voice, 

Ken nodded and the two of them ran to where the commotion was taking 

place.

      Ken gasped when he saw what had happened, a car had gone out of 

control and hit a poor teenagr who had been on the sidewalk. They both ran 

to where the victim had landed, they were the first people here and from 

here they could see the driver of the car passed out against the wheel of his 

car.

      "No, its Touya," Tomoyo called in a horrified voice, Ken realized that 

she must know the person hurt. A second later they were at the teens side, 

Ken winced knowing that from injuries like this no one could survive.

      "Tomoyo, he won't make it," Ken said softly, in a brotherly way he 

hugged her and she cried into his chest.

      "Sakura... " a voice suddenly whispered, Kens eyes widened seeing that 

the teen was still awake and sane through his pain.

      "Hold on, the ambulance will be here soon," Ken said to the older teen, 

he took one of his hands and held the teens hands giving him comfort.

      "They won't make it in time, will they?" the boy asked him his brown 

eyes filled with pain, Ken shook his head sadly knowing that he couldn't lie 

to someone who was about to die.

      "Iie, they won't make it in time," he said, the teen sighed and looked at 

Ken his eyes unfocused.

      "You remind me of someone... but I can't remember who, but please 

look after my little sister for me," the teen asked, Ken blinked but knew that 

dieing requests were always important.

      "Hai, I promise... who is your sister?" Ken asked, the teen smiled his 

eyes closing.... his breathing was becomining less and less now.

      "Her name is Sakura," the boy said breathing his last, in Kens hand his 

hand slipped to the ground... the boy was dead now.

      "I promise, and I always keep my promices," Ken whispered ignoring 

the growing crowd, a second later the ambulance drove up... but they were 

too late.

      "Sakura is one of my best friends," Tomoyo sniffed sadly, Ken nodded 

knowing that his life was about to change... he just didn't know how or when 

yet.

***

      Because of the accident the teachers sent all the students home as 

soon as recess was over, the students were glad they were out of school for 

the day... yet saddened by the fact that someone had lost there life. The first 

thing Ken and Tomoyo did was catch a ride to Kens place where they picked 

up wormmon, then they went to Tomoyas home.

      "Ken, this room is huge," Wormmon said when they got to Tomoyos 

room, the green insect type digimon looked around with wide eyes.

      "You should see the room my mother is planning to give to ken when 

she adopts him, its just as big," Tomoya said with a giggle, as soon as the two 

ha met a comfy friendship had formed. 

      There personalities got along with each other and they both liked alot 

of the same things, the worm digimon couldn't wait till Ken was adopted so 

he could see Tomoyo more often.

      "Does your mother know when the adoption papers will be done?" Ken 

asked, Tomoyo nodded happily.

      "Hai, she said that by next friday you will be my brother and able to 

live with us," Tomoyo said happily, Wormmons attena curled slightly in his 

happiness... he knew that Ken had always wanted a family.

      "A real family, something I've always wanted," Ken said happily, he 

hugged Tomoya and his digimon tears of joy falling down his face.

TBC

Notes:

Dejitaru- digital

Tomo- comrade

Kawaii- cute

Iie- no

Hi again people, I know the chapter doesn't have much info in it but I was on 

a short scedual between school projects. Also the reason for Kens phsical 

changes will be explained soon, also hopefully the chapters will be longer.

Ja Ne.


	2. Part 2

Here is yet another three chapters for this Digimon/CCS crossover. Warning Yaoi 

in later chapters, I've all ready decided who Ken ends up in.... I gave hints in 

the first few chapters.

Child of kindness and moons

By Firehedgehog

Chapter Four- Stingmon Arawareru

      "Nothing to do," Ken sighed, it was saturday evening and since all his 

homework was finished he had nothing to do.

      "You could always get togeather with Tomo-chan," Wormmon 

suggested, Ken sighed and leaned back on his small bed.

      "Iie, she's at a sleepover still at a friends place," Ken told his digimon 

partner, Wormmon frowned and went deep into thought.

      "We could always go to the digital world, didn't that Gennai guy say 

that there were other children like yourself who could get there," Wormmon 

suggested, Ken bit his lip and fingered his D-3.

      "I guess I could but Rido-san wants me to stay home today because he 

needs my help today, anyway I seriously doubt that there is anyone like 

myself," Ken said running a hand through his light blue shoulder length hair, 

in the dim light of his bedroom it had a silvery cast to it.

      "Okay scratch that idea, what about watching some of those movies 

you have?" Wormmon asked, at that suggestion the pale haired boy 

brightened.

      "Kokochiyoi, thats a good idea wormmon," Ken said, he reached to his 

bedside table and picked up his remote control. With a simple push of a 

button the TV came on, he sweatdropped when he saw that every single 

channel was filled with slight static.

      "Thats funny, wonder whats wrong with the TV," Ken muttered, it was 

at that moment that screams filled the air and they were coming from 

outside.

      "What the... " Ken said and he jumped up and ran to his window, his 

eyes widened at what he saw.

      "Kuso, digimon," he said, Wormmon only stared in amazement at the 

digimon who were terrorizing the people of Readington.

***

      "Sakura, we have to get rid of those creatures," Kero yelled as a large 

digimon crashed into the house and into the living room, Sakura looked at 

the terrible creature in fear.

      "We have to get it out of the house, but what is it?" Sakura asked the 

sun guardian, as she watched Kero glowed and returned to his true form.

      "I have no idea, but from what i can tell these creatures are 

terrorizing the whole area," KeroBeros said in a much deeper voice then 

before, he then leaped forward and knocked the digimon out of the house.

      'Oh Toya I wish you were here, I really could use my big brother at 

the moment' Sakura tought as she made her star staff return to its true size, 

but she couldn't think of that now... she had to stay positive even with her 

brothers death.

***

      "Wormmon digivolve to...." Kens digimon called as it digivolved, a 

bright light covered the insect digimon and then vanished.

      "Stingmon," Wormmons champion form said, Ken nodded and climbed 

onto the insectoid digimons shoulder.

      "We have to find out how these digimon got to the real world and send 

them back if we can, but we really have to investigate that thing," Ken said 

pointing to a strange black tower by the school, Stingmon nodded and 

quickly started flying that way.

      "Ken is it just me, or does that guy look like a younger version of 

Gennai?" Stingmon asked suddenly, Ken looked down and his silvery-blue 

eyes widened in surprise.

      "Sugoi, I think it actually is him... or a relative of his," Ken said, the 

variables of what could be going on went through his mind. "We better land 

by him, I think he might tell us what we need to know," Ken suggested, 

Stingmon nodded and flew down to where the Gennai younger look alike 

waited.

      "I have been waiting for you Ken, destined child of kindness," the man 

said, Ken blinked ondering why the man called him that. He had been called 

that by Gennai once a year ago after he had found a strange thing called a 

crest, he had thought the man had been joking with him.

      "Are you Gennai?" he asked, the man smiled kindly at him.

      "No, once I was but no longer... I am Gaido," the man said causing 

Wormmon and Ken to sweatdrop, the man continued.

      "A great evil has caused all these digimon to become trapped on the 

human world, to send them back you must herd them here and with my 

portable computer and your D-3 we will send them back to the digital 

world," Gaido explained, Ken nodded understanding what the man had said.

      "And what is that thing, its giving me the willies?" Ken asked pointing 

to the black tower thing, Gaido sighed before answering.

      "An evil placed it here... its suppose to make digimon weaker and stop 

digivolution, but I know it wouldn't stop you from getting your partner to 

digivolve," Gaido said, Ken frowned and looked at the Dark tower.

      "So we have to destroy it, thanks for the info Gaido and we'll take it 

from here," Ken said, the man nodded and could only watch as stingmon flew 

into the air with Ken on his back.

      "You are more then just the kind one Ken, the moon shines greatly on 

you," Gaido said, he then vanished.... the way that always seemed to annoy 

people.

***

      Tomoyo struggled against her captor, she knew this had to be an evil 

digimon of some type. Ken had told her about these creatures and what 

many of them looked like, she had no idea of how it had gotten to the real 

world though.

      She began to cry slightly as the digimon dragged her into the air and 

began to fly towards the black tower thingie, she wished Sakura was here... 

but her friend had left the house after chasing a bunch of digimon off.

      'I wish Ken was here because he knows all about digimon, but I have 

no idea of what Wormmon could do against a huge brute like this' Tomoyo 

thought fearfully, they were almost to the tower whe she saw something fast 

and green flying her way.

      'Not another digimon, this just isn't my day' Tomoyo thought with a 

groan, the next thing she knew was the green blur slowing to reaveal no one 

other the Ken on the creatures back.

      "Tomo-chan," he called fearfully, the next thing Tomoyo did was 

scream when the evil digimon suddenly let her go. She knew she was going 

to die, there was no way she would survive a fall from this height.

***

      'No, i can't loose my friend... if I loose her my only friend will be 

wormmon' Ken thought as Tomoyo began to fall, not thinking of his own 

safety he leapt from Stingmons back.

TBC

Well here is the next chapter, the title translates to 'Stingmon arrives.' I 

really hope people keep on likeing my stories, and i would love reviews as 

long as it isn't about my grammer (I do use spell check on my computer.. it 

just seems to ignor a lot of things)

Child of kindness and moons

By Firehedgehog

Chapter Five- Shinrai no tsuki

      He was falling, the world was a blur to him. Below him he could see 

Tomo-chan, he could hear her screaming in fear.

      'Hold on Tomo-chan, I won't fail you.... I've lost too much in my life 

already' Ken thought thinking of his amnesia of the first few years of his life, 

and also of the family he would never know.

      "I won't fail," he yelled anger shining in his silvery-blue eyes, the 

world faded away from him and all that he saw was Daidijou Tomoyo.

***

      Stingmon gasped as Ken jumped from hiquickly he flew after his 

partner. He had to fly fast knowing that if didn't Ken could end up as a splat 

of meat on the ground, he couldn't let that happen.

      'Jigoku' he swore in his mind, Ken was falling to fast and the other 

digimon was flying after him. He gave a grunt as the digimon slammed into 

him sending him crashing into the black tower thing, he winched slightly and 

gave a gasp seeing how close Ken was getting to the ground.

      "Ken," he yelled, his heart beat faster in fear for one he considered his 

ichiban Tomodachi.

      "You'll fail, they will both die," the enemy digimon sneered, Stingmon 

wanted to fight the digimon but had other priorities... like saving Ken and 

Tomo-chan.

      "Shippai is not an option," he yelled angerly, then with speed he didn't 

know he possesed he flew down to save his partner and his partners best friend.

***

      Daidijou Tomoyo knew she was about to die, there was no way that 

she would survive the coming encounter with the ground below.

      'Sakura isn't here with the fly card and staff, and I don't know anyone 

else who has the ability to fly with any means' she thought closing her eyes, 

maby Lee but those wind spells wouldn't be able to reach her in time here.

      "Tomo-chan!" a voice screamed, startled the dark haired girls eyes 

snapped opened, to her surprise she could see Ken just above her falling also.

      "Ken, are you nuts.... we'll both die," she yelled and she felt guilt, now 

Ken would die because of her.

      "What kind of Tomodachi would I be if I didn't come after you, and we 

won't die," he said in a calm voice, then finally he was right beside her. To 

her surprise he grabbed her and hugged her to himself, for some reason she 

didn't feel fear anymore.

***

      Sakura flew through the air, the fly card had giving her the ability to 

fly and at the moment she looked like an angel. Keroberos and Yue were 

guarding her from the creatures, but they weren't doing that good.

      'Too bad Eriol went back to England, his magic could of been of a real 

help here' Sakura thought as the three of them flew through the air, she was 

quickly becoming exuasted... it didn't help that her magic wasn't very effective 

against the creatures.

      "Sakura, over there," her lion like guardian yelled, startled Sakura 

looked where Keroberos was and gasped. One of the creatures had just 

dropped someone from far in the sky, and she was too far away to save 

them.

      Then to her surprise another figure dropped after the first, above 

them two creatures fought. Sakura wanted to scream as she recognized the 

first figure as Daidijou Tomoyo who was her best friend, she flew as fast as 

she could towards the two figures.

***

      Yue felt his eyes widen, he could feel the a power building around the 

second falling person... and it felt so familiar yet he couldn't place it.

      "Sakura, do you recognize the second person?" he asked his young 

charge, the light brown haired girl blinked her eyes which then widened.

      "Oh my goodness, its the new boy Ken from school," she said surprised, 

not knowing why the three of them flew faster hoping to save the two falling 

to there death.

***

      Ken hugged Tomo-chan to his chest, fear filled his body... how was he 

going to pull this off.

      "Hold on, everything will be all right," he told her and he knew that it 

was a probably a lie, how could he pull of saving there lives. Above in the 

night sky the clouds moved on and the full moons light was seen, the light 

seemed to fill him with strength.

      "Iie. we will prevail," he whispered so low only he himself heard, he 

gathered the strength the moons light had given and surrounded both Tomo-

chan and himself with it.

      'I've felt this power before but I can't remember when, before I could 

remember' he thought, he felt Tomoyos body go lax in his arms and he knew 

she had fainted.

      Unknown to him his hair shone a pure silvery-blue in the fulls moons 

light and his clothing also began to glow, he looked like an angel of some 

type. No one was near enough to see this but Stingmon, but at the moment 

he was too busy trying to catch him.

      "I pray, any powers that are listening give me the power to save my 

friend," Ken whispered his eyes closed, he then also passed out not noticing 

that there falling decent had slowed to almost a snails pace.

***

      Stingmon felt awe at the power he felt around Ken, he wondered 

where it was coming from but at the moment he didn't really care... it was 

slowing Kens and Tomoyos fall.

      With a sigh of relief he caught the two and quickly flew to where 

Gaido was, he placed Tomoyo and the still glowing Ken to the ground. Thankfully 

he had lost the digimon on the way here, they were safe for the moment.

      'Were safe for the moment, but without Ken using his D-3 we can't 

send them back to the digital world' Stingmon thought as he guarded the 

two, five minutes later to his relief the silver glow covering Ken began to 

fade.

      'I don't know why but i have a feeling that the moon was somehow 

related to this power, somehow it was related.... the moon and faith' 

Stingmon thought but he was still confused about it, he knew his partner 

was special... but was there yet something else about Ken he didn't know,

TBC

Shinrai = Faith

No = Of

Tsuki = Moon

Jigoku = Damn

Ichiban = Best

Tomodachi = friend

Shippai = Failure

Iie = no

Chapter translates to 'moon of faith', if you notice this chapter is a bit 

different then the others... remember when I write usually I'm on sugar 

rushes and that also decides the length chapters are.

Ja Ne

Child of kindness and moons

By Firehedgehog

Chapter Six- Gekko Tairitsu

      Ken woke up slowly, his head felt as if someone had used it to hit 

a ball. With a  soft groan he sat, opening his eyes he found himself 

looking into concerned red eyes, he blinked and smiled when he realized 

that they belonged to Stingmon.

      "What happened, last thing I remember is falling with Tomo-chan" 

he asked his partner, Stingmon frowned as best an insectoid digimon 

could. Quickly the digimon told ken what had happened, this left Ken to 

chew over what he had heard.

      'I wonder how the moon gave me that energy, and why did it feel 

like it was starting to complete me?' he thought confused, he sighed 

knowing that he couldn't answer that question himself. It was in the 

same catorgory as who his parents were and other questions about 

himself, he sighed.

      "Ken?" a voice suddenly said weakly, he sighed in relief seeing 

that his friend was okay.

      "Tomo-chan, this is StingmonÉ he's wormmons champion form," ken 

said, slowly the girl stood up and walked over to the tall insectoid 

creature.

      "Kawaii!" she cried happily, she then jumped forward and glomped 

the poor bewildered digimon.

      'Right, I forgot that she thinks everything is cute' he thought 

with a sigh, suddenly he had the urge to look up. Not knowing why he 

looked up, his eyes widened as he saw three something's flying towards 

them.

***

      Sakura sighed in relief when she spotted Tomoyo safe on the 

ground, next to her was the new boy Ken from her class and a strange 

huge insectoid creature.

      "Tomoyo!" she cried happily, at the moment she had the sword card 

activated so since she was also using the fly card she had slightly pink 

wings on her back.

      "Sakura," Her friend called back happily, quickly she landed with 

her two guardians and she let the fly cards magic vanished. Happily she 

ran to her friend and hugged the other girl, finally she looked at Ken 

and the strange humanoid insect.

      "What in the world is that, explain!" she demanded of the pale 

haired teen, so far one of her tomodachis had almost been killed and 

there were lots of other creatures causing trouble around the area.

      Suddenly he glared at her and for once she saw his eyes clearly, 

startled she took a step back. She found herself looking into silvery-

blue eyes that were so familiar, it was like looking into Yues eyes.

      "They're called digimon and they come from a dimension connected 

very closely to our own, this is my digimon partner Stingmon. Somehow 

someone has let other digimon into our world, I have to destroy that 

Dark tower over there and gather all the digimon to send them back to 

there own dimension," Ken said in a very serious voice, Sakura took 

another step backwards for Ken was still reminding her of Yue.

      "How do you plan to send them back?" Keroberos asked, ken looked 

at the lion like creature in surprise but his face quickly became 

neutral.

      "This is called a D-3, a friend of mine has a computer with him 

and together they can open a gate to send those other digimon back to 

the digital world," Ken said holding up a small oval object, Kero looked 

thoughtfully at the pale haired boy and looked him closely in the eyes.

      "Child, do you believe in magic?" the sun guardian suddenly asked, 

Ken blinked.

      "Nani?" Ken said confused, it was at that moment that Yue suddenly 

stepped in front of ken. With a slim hand he took Ken's chin and tilted 

his head up, with the other hand he pushed Ken's pale bangs away from 

his face to look into his eyes.

      "I understand what I sensed before and what this means, we have 

met before child," Yue said, everyone stared at the moon guardian 

confused.

      "Yurushi, what are you talking about Yue?" Keroberos asked, gently 

Yue let go of Ken's chin but continued to stare into the boys eyes. 

Suddenly Sakura gasped as she noticed something, Ken could of passed for 

Yues ototoÉ if Yue looked a bit more human that was.

      "I remember you, you were in a dream I had about a fire and you 

save me," Ken said in a soft confused voice, Yue smiled sadly and 

ruffled the boys hair.

      "I know Ken and it was real, mebey when we have time I will 

explain everything," Yue said softly, Sakura looked at Kero and saw a 

strange sad look on the sun guardians face.

      "Kero, whats going on?" she asked, Keroberos sighed before looking 

at her.

      "Its not something I can explain to you yet Sakura, but I will 

explain when the time comes," KeroBeroas said, she sighed knowing by his 

serious look (which happened rarely in either form) that she would have 

to wait.

***

      Ken stared at the winged person in front of him, in his mind he 

knew that this was the person he had seen in those strange fire dreams 

he had since he was very small.

      Looking into Yues face was like looking into a mirror, or at least 

what he would look like. Mind you they wouldn't look exactly the same, 

he was human while this Yue was clearly not. It showed in Yues cat slit 

eyes, but it was eerie.

      "Ken, if we don't hurry the digimon will cause even more trouble 

to the real world," Stingmon finally said, Ken stepped away from Yue and 

the strange connection he felt with the angelic creature.

      "Hai, Tomo-chan will you be alright here?" he asked his future 

sister, Tomoyo nodded and pulled a video camera out of nowhere.

      "I'll be right here taping everything, good luck," she said, he 

smiled and climbed into Stingmons arms.

      "See ya," he said, then with that done he and stingmon flew into 

the air leaving Tomoyo with sakura and those two creatures.

***

      Yue sighed silently to hiself, only now after meeting Ken again 

did he understand why he had saved the child from that fire.

      'I don't have much time, The next few months are going to have to 

count then' he thought, he knew that after that time it was going to be 

very hard on Sakura his little mistress.

      'I always knew this day would come, but not when' he thought with 

a  sigh, he looked at Keroberos who nodded in understanding.

TBC

Gekko = Moonlight

Tairitsu = Confrontation

Kawaii = cute

Nani = What

Yurushi = Pardon

Ototo = younger brother

Hai = yes

This chapter translates to 'Moonlight Confrontation', I hope you enjoyed 

the chapters in this part. I would love emails, reviews, and even 

fanart.

Ja Ne


	3. Part 3

Hi everyone, here is the three chapters for part three. If you notice I don't 

update this fic much because I keep getting writers block for the chapters, 

but oh well as long as you enjoy it.

Child of kindness and moons

By Firehedgehog

Chapter Seven- Mayonaka ni asa

      Ken stared at the dark tower with narrowed eyes. He shivered at the yami 

he felt coming off it. It was evil. It felt as if it wasn't suppose to be in 

this dimension.

      "Stingmon, we have to hurry," Ken told his partner, the digimon nodded 

and dodged an attack digimon were sending his way.

      "Were almost there," Stingmon told him, the insectoid digimon pulled 

back his arm and readied him self to attack.

      "Hold on," he told ken, Ken tightened the grip on his partner as 

Stingmon flew amazing speeds towards the tower.

      "Now!" Ken called, at that moment Stingmon was at the tower and hit it 

with his attack. He watched in satisfaction as it cracked and crumbled to the 

ground. Soon it was just a pile of rubble and the feeling of evil dissipated.

      "Now, it time for those digimon to go back to the digital world," Ken 

said, he sighed knowing that this would be along night.

***

      Sakura gasped in shock as the creature known as Stingmon destroyed the 

tower. It was unbelievable that anything could have that kind of power.

      Looking at Tomoya she sighed, it seemed that her friend was obsessed at 

video taping Ken as she was towards Sakura.

      "This is great, that was a great shot," the girl said, Sakura rolled her 

eyes and once again looked at Yue who was watching Ken silently.

      She knew that something was going on, she had known this as soon as Yue 

had reacted to Ken.

      "He's doing good," KeroBeros said, Yue nodded his face showing none of 

his emotions... which was normal as far as she was concerned.

      "Yes, he is," Yue said simply, Sakura sighed having the feeling that 

there was nothing she could do against the digimon. Sure she had her magic but 

she found it had no effect on them, it was pretty annoying.

      'Kuso, this just isn't my day' she thought sadly, it was more like not 

her year because her brother had been killed in that car crash.

      "Touya, rest in peace," she whispered, a single tear fell down her face.

***

      It was very late at night by the time Ken and Stingmon had rounded up 

all the digimon, by the time the digiport had been opened and closed he was 

half asleep and leaning against his partner.

      With sleep filled eyes he watched the Gennai look alike walk away, he 

blinked tiredly when the man vanished... how he didn't know. Also he didn't 

care, he was too tired to care.

**

      "Let's get you ie," Stingmon said, Ken nodded and yawned. He smiled 

softly as his partner picked him up and flew into the air, by the time 

Stingmon got to there home Ken was fast asleep.

      "Sleep well Ken," his partner whispered, once again wormmon he climbed 

into bed and cuddled next to Ken. He smiled when he felt Ken hug him in his 

sleep, he was glad that he had a caring and loving partner like Ken.

***

      Yue sat on Sakura's homes roof, his long silver blue bangs fluttered in 

the night breeze, sadly he looked at the full moon in the sky.

      'When Clow-sama created me so long ago he told me of this, I just 

forgot... its so strange that all of this is happening now' he thought, he 

closed his eyes letting the cool night air fill him.

      "Don't get so depressed Yue, Sakura's already depressed about her 

oniisan's death... don't make it worse," a familiar voice complained, opening 

his eyes he found himself looking into the familiar golden eyes of the sun 

guardian.

      "You don't have the same problem as I KeroBeros, I only have a few 

months," Yue snarled, the lion like creature next to him blinked and then 

rolled his intelligent eyes.

      "Oh please not the all high and mighty act, palease. I can't have that 

problem because of how I was created, but don't forget that your existence 

won't just end there... Clow-sama explained that you will just be changed," 

KeroBeros growled, Yue sighed and his face fell for once showing the 

depression he felt.

      "But it won't be the same, it just won't be the same," Yue whispered, 

Keroberos remained silent and together they stayed on the roof all night till 

the sun rose.

***

      ~BZZZZZZ~ an alarm clock broke the silence in a messy room, a tanned hand 

reached out from the covers of the bed and turned it off.

      Daisuke yawned as he crawled out of bed, his hair was a total mess and 

looked as if a bird had nesting in it. Muttering to himself about alarm clocks 

he walked (more like stumbled) to the bathroom, there he took care of certain 

things and washed up.

      "Hi Daisuke," Veemon chirped as he exited the washroom, Daisuke glared 

at the blue dragon digimon. He wondered how he had been stuck with a digimon 

that was a morning person.

      "Moningu-koru Veemon," he yawned, the blue dragon giggled and jumped 

into his partners arms.

      " Daisuke!" he heard his onesan suddenly called, wondering what she 

wanted he walked into the living room.

      "What?" he asked still half asleep. Quickly she pointed at the 

television, blinking he turned to look at it.

      "Nani," he said now wide awake, on the television the news was showing 

footage of black towers that were apairing all over Japan and monsters... 

digimon.

      'Digimon, there in the real world' he thought, he ran to his room intent 

on changing and calling the other destined.

TBC

Mayonaka= Midnight

Asa= Morning

Yami= Darkness

Ie= home (residence)

Oniisan= older brother

Moningu-koru= Good Morning

Onesan= older sister

Nani= What

Woah look at all the translations. Oh well, onto the next chapter.

Child of kindness and moons

By Firehedgehog

Chapter Eight= Deai ano chimu

      'More of those towers have appeared' Ken thought sadly, when he had 

woken up that morning he had turned on his terebi.

To his shock the news was broadcasting that towers had sprung up all around 

Japan and other place, thankfully there were no more towers in Readington.

      "You want to knock those towers down too, don't you?" Wormmon asked, Ken 

nodded for he didn't want people to get hurt by the rogue digimon in the real 

world.

      "Yeah, we better contact Gaido to see if there is anything we can do," 

Ken said, Wormmon nodded and watched as Ken pulled out a laptop computer from 

under his bed.

      "Hey, this is cool... I have a email from Gennai," Ken said, quickly he 

opened it and they both listened to the message which was also a sound file.

      "Hello Ken, as you can see the real world is in a bit of trouble. An 

evil put the towers all around the world and let violent digimon into the real 

world, I need your help but to help your going to have to join up with the 

other Japanese sadamerarete-iru. I know you don't like it but they'll really 

need your help, at the bottom of the email I've left an address where you'll 

meet up with them," The chibi gennai (like on the show when Gennai emails 

Izzy) on the screen said, Ken sighed as the message ended.

      "Well, are you going to join them?" Wormmon asked his partner, ken 

sighed and looked at the address left on the screen.

      "Lets go, we have digimon buts to kick back to there own dimension," he 

said grinning, Wormmon grinned.

      "Yeah, I finally get to meet more friendly digimon," Wormmon cheered, 

Ken gave a bell like laugh and started pulling on clean clothing.

In the end he wore form fitting blue jeans, a pale blue t-shirt and gray 

sneakers. He also wore silvery-gray bracers, last of all he clipped his 

silvery-blue D-3 to his pants.

      "Lets go," Ken said, he picked up his partner and ran to catch the bus 

to Odaiba.

***

A few hours later:

      Daisuke sighed and leaned back against a tree, after contacting the 

other sadamerarete-iru they had been contacted by Gennai. He had told them he 

would meet them here as soon as he could, he would also be bringing someone 

else with him.

      'Who could he be bringing here, we know there are sadamerarete-iru 

around the world but none other in Japan. And anyway, how are we going to get 

around the world to get to all the towers when none of our digimon can fly 

fast enough to get around the world' he thought, and worst of all it was 

Christmas eve and tomorrow at Christmas they would probably still be fighting 

digimon in the real world.

      "I've never seen a glummer bunch of people," a soft voice said, startled 

the destined jumped up from wherever they rested and spun to face the owner of 

the voice.

      A slim boy his own age stood there with a heart shaped face, chin length 

pale blue hair with a slight silvery shine to it. He wore simple clothing but 

they made him look great, he reminded Daisuke of a tenshi.

      Daisuke felt a blush come to his face, the person standing there was 

very beautiful. He had never seen this person before yet he felt familiar, 

maybe he had met a family member of this person before.

      "Um... hi, can we help you?" Davis asked, thankfully the digimon were out 

of sight so this person hadn't seen them.

      "Actually I'm here to help you, Gennai asked me to come here," the boy 

said grinning, at this everyone blinked shocked.

      "Yeah, were here to help," another voice said, it was then that the 

destined noticed the insect digimon in the blue haired bots arms.

      "Hey, you have a digimon partner... I didn't realize there were more 

sadamerarete-iru in Japan," Daisuke said, The boy smiled at them and it was 

then that Daisuke finally noticed the silvery-blue D-3 the boy wore.

      "Well, I've known about your group but I've never worked in a group 

before," the boy said softly, Daisuke smiled at the other boy and decided to 

introduce everyone.

      "I'm Daisuke and my partner veemon is taking a nap (in the tree veemon 

blows a snot bubble in his sleep that pops), its nice to meet cha," he sad 

truthfully, the other boy smiled and looked at him with strange silvery-blue 

eyes that seemed beautiful to the goggled teen.

      "My name is Ken, this is my Partner Wormmon," The other boy said, 

Daisuke nodded and motioned for the other boy to join him.

      "So where do you live, can't be Odaiba or we'd of met before?" he asked, 

the boy frowned slightly.

      "Readington," he said simply, Daisuke whistled knowing how far away that 

place was.

      "Cool, I wonder when Gennai will get here to explain how we can get 

around the world before rouge digimon destroys all the cities," Daisuke 

sighed, Ken nodded and Daisuke blushed again at how close the other teen was 

to him.

      "That would be now," a new voice said, Ken smiled and they all turned to 

see Gennai standing there with a strange blue orb in his hands (Azulongmons 

orb, remember he brought it to the real world in the show).

      "Hi Gennai, been awhile," Ken said, Daisuke frowned at Ken and started 

to wonder why Gennai had never told them about Ken before... it would of helped 

when they fought against Osamu in the digital world.

      "Yes it has young one, but I wish our deai didn't have to be in such a 

time," Gennai said, Ken said nothing.

TBC

Deai= meeting

Ano= the

Chimu= team

Terebi= television

sadamerarete-iru= destined

Tenshi= Angel

Child of kindness and moons

By Firehedgehog

Chapter nine- Kurisumasu

      "As you all know control spires appeared all over the world, and I'm 

here to give you all something to help you against them and get around the 

world quite fast," Gennai said, Ken frowned.

He knew that he could get around quite fast when Wormmon digivolved into 

Stingmon, but he didn't think his partner could carry more then one.

      "That's good news, how are we going to get around the world before even 

worse things begin?" he asked, the robed man smiled and Ken hoped Gennai 

wouldn't start talking weird or anything... that was why he usually avoided 

Gennai.

      "With this orb that contains some of Azulongmons power the originals can 

digivolve to higher levels again.... It will also give at least one DNA 

digivolved digimon the ability to go mega," the robed man said, Ken blinked 

and wondered what in the world DNA digivolution was.

      "DNA what?" he asked confused, Gennai smiled.

      "Two digimon digivoving into one digimon combining the best aspects of 

both digimon," a short red haired teen explained, Ken blinked at the 

explanation... and wondered what DNA digivolving had to do with him.

      "How does this concern wormmon?" he asked the brown haired robed man, 

Gennai became serious.

      All the younger destined have DNS partners... that is except yourself and 

Daisuke, if your partners digivolve together I will give them the ability to 

become Mega. Their setsugo-ten mega form has the ability to travel at amazing 

speeds and bring you all with him, that is how you'll get around the world," 

Gennai said, Ken frowned at this.

      He looked at the boy Daisuke and noticed a serious look on his face 

also, it seemed to ken that the goggled teen wasn't often like this... more of a 

fun person to be around.

      "What do you think Wormmon?" he asked, after all it was mainly his 

partners decision.

      "Sasete kudasau it," Wormmon said, Kan nodded and looked at Daisuke 

who's partner (who had woken up when Gennai arrived) had also agreed, both 

teens nodded.

      "How do we do this?" both boys asked at once, looking at each they 

blushed slightly... Ken blinked and wondered why he had blushed.

      'I'll figure it out later, but Daisuke sure is cute' he thought with a  

smile, Gennai smiled that mysterious smile of his and there world tour began.

      We'll just skip writing the tour, it goes the same as in the TV show.

***

      With a tired sigh Ken flopped onto his bed, it had been a long day but 

at least he had made a few new friends.

      "Ken, I think even though today was tough it was a good day," his 

partner whispered with a yawn, Ken smiled and could only agree.

      "I know... and I'm really glad to have met Daisuke," he whispered with a  

yawn, he then fell asleep thinking of next day when it would be Christmas 

morning.

For some reason though he dreamed of a certain gogglehead he had met 

that day, and my what interesting dreams they were.

***

      Daisuke smiled as he climbed into bed, his thoughts were entirely on the 

destined boy he had met today... Ken.

      It had been so strange for his partner to DNA digivolve, during that 

digivolution he had heard his heart and Kens beat at the same time.

      "Daisuke," Veemon said suddenly, startled he looked at the small rookie 

dragon digimon.

      "Yeah?" he asked, the digimon smiled reddish-brown eyes dancing.

      "You liked ken, didn't cha?" the digimon asked, Daisuke smiled an image 

of the blue haired youth in his minds eye.

      "Yeah, we will probably be really good friends," Daisuke said, it was at 

that moment his partner gave an evil smile and one could just imagine little 

demon horns on his head (Hmmm... someone draw that for me please).

      "No, I mean really like," Veemon said, Daisuke felt his face go very 

red.

      "Veemon, I'm going to kill you," he yelled, he then proceded to tickle 

his partner till they both grew exausted and fell asleep.

      In his sleep he smiled, for he liked Ken very much... he just wouldn't 

admit it when he had just discovered these feelings.

      'For an tenshi' he thought in his sleep.

***

      In the morning Ken headed to Tomoyos house, it was his first Christmas 

there but he knew it wouldn't be his last.

      In just a few days this would be his family, and Tomo-chan and his future mother was making sure it was one he would remember.

      "Wow," he said as he opened them, they were great... better the ones he 

had gotten previous Christmas's. But they had all been filled with love and 

great to him, these also was filled with love.

      "This is for you Tomo-chan," Ken said, he passed her a small box of a 

gift he had saved all his money to buy.

      "Ken, its beautiful," she whispered tears in her dark eyes, in her hands 

was a small angel figurine she had wanted for years... but it was so hard to 

find.

      It had taken him months to track down, he had gotten hold of it and just 

finished last month with its payments.

      "I'm glad you like it Tomo-chan, after all my imoto should have the 

best," he said with a smile, the next thing he knew Tomoyo was crying in his 

arms happily.

      Unknown to him he had just given her another gift, he had just 

called her sister for the first time.

TBC

Kurisumasu= Christmas

setsugo-ten= joint

Sasete kudasau= let us do

Imoto= little sister

As you noticed the last chapter was my Christmas chapter, hope you weren't 

disappointed but I hope you liked the chapter.

Ja Ne


End file.
